Of The Sky Episode 02 / Sky Pretty Cure Ver.
„Ruby... How many colors has the rainbow“ Scarlet sighes looking at Ruby who started thinking “Many I supposse” She looked at Scarlet, who had some serious expression. “How am I supposed to know how many colors of the rainbow are out there?” Ruby asked and got closer to Scarlet. “Seven.” A softer voice came from the floor. It was Ruby’s younger twin sister, Robin. “Actually, there are more colors but if you want the accurate number, its seven colors. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Darker Blue, Purple. You could also say a rainbow has eight colors if you separate pink from purple.” Robin said. Scarlet slightly nodded and Ruby looked surprised. “How did you know that, Robin?” she asked. “Have you ever seen a rainbow, Ruby?” Robin answered. “Anyways, what is that? A stuffed bear? Since when do you need plushies?” she asked. “T-that’s … you… You don’t need to know about everything!” Ruby answered. After Robin left again, Scarlet said: “I’m not a bear~akai.” “But you look like one, Scarlet.” Ruby said. “But I’m not. I am the powerful guardian of the red rainbow~akai.” Scarlet said. “And you need to find your fellow magical girl warriors ~akai! Yellow and the others are also here, I can feel them ~akai.” “1 2 3… tell me, Scarlet, do I really have to look for eight people?” Ruby asked worried. “No, you don’t ~akai. Six. We need to find the six warriors of the rainbow~akai.” Scarlet explained and jumped in Ruby’s back. “Where are we going today~akai?” she asked. “To Topaz. Her parents own a horse ranch. We meet almost every weekend there!” Ruby explained. OPENING “What do you mean by ‘Warrior of Passion’, Hollow?” the scene changed from Ruby’s room to a house near some woods. “You haven’t been there, Blank! This girl transformed into some kind of legendary warrior and defeated my Katahowa!” Hollow explained himself. “So what the queen of Skyriver said was true? The legendary warriors, the Guardian Angels are back?” a female voice said. “Either that or, Hollow isn’t strong enough. I mean if even a normal girl can defeat his Katahowa.” A boy, not older than 15 said. “The kid is right, Hollow.” The man standing next to Hollow said and nodded. “I will go today.” “Fine.” Hollow shook his head. And with that the opening started. “Thank you.” A girl with dark blue hair just left the house on the Yellow Sun ranch. “Goodbye, Aomizu-san.” Topaz said as she left the ranch. “Wait! Isn’t she a student of the Shiro Private Middle School?” Ruby asked excited as Topaz nodded. “Yes she is. She came for her brother.” “Brother? So he likes to be the noble prince on a white horse?” Ruby laughed. “Don’t know.” Topaz answered. “All I know is that you should stop asking those stupid questions, Ruby-chan!” she said with a smile. “They are not stupid!” Ruby said. “No, they are annoying~akai.” Scarlet whispered out of Ruby’s bag. Topaz then turned around. “Did you hear that?” she wondered. “No? What?!” Ruby asked nervous. “Huh… Nothing.”Toapz said. “Yellow~akai!” Scarlet called and jumped out of the bag. “S-Scarlet, what are you doing?!” Ruby asked nervous. She looked around, making sure that no one is seeing her. “I can feel her! Yellow is somewhere close~akai! I go and find her!” Scarlet said. “B-but…” “Ruby? Who are you talking to?” Amber wondered. “A-Amber! N-no one. Who should I talk to, huh?” Ruby answered. “Ruby, you are acting more weird than usual!” Amber said. “Huh?! I’m not weird, Amber!” Ruby said. “Yes you are.” Amber winked. “Ruby, Amber, could you help us?” Topaz asked. “Sure!” Amber answered and grabbed Ruby’s arm. “Coming!” “Legendary warriors, huh?” Blank wondered as he arrived at the yellow sun ranch. “This better be no joke, Hollow!” He said. “But what is that? This feeling the red and yellow rainbow. Together!” He started looking around. “Where are those two?” he wondered. “Hiding from us and trying to find some stupid warriors. I will find them!” He started walking and soon he stood right before the three girls. “Um, hello is there anything I can help you with?” Topaz asked. She had to, since this ranch belonged to her parents. The man didn’t answer at first but then he said: “I might be wrong here. But I’m looking for something.” “Really? Well maybe we can help you with that sir.” Topaz’ mother said. But Ruby shook her head. “Something about him is wrong.” She whispered. Both Amber and Topaz looked confused at her. “Ruby, where are you going?” Topaz asked as her friend left. “I’m just looking for something!” she shouted. “Is that so?” Blank turned around looking at Ruby. “Maybe she knows where I can find them.” He said and followed them. “Amber… something is terribly wrong here.” Topaz said and Amber nodded. “Let’s follow them!” she said. “Could one of you help us for a second? Huh? Where did Ruby go?” Topaz’ father asked. “Go, I will help your parents!” Amber said and stayed behind. “Okay, thanks Amber-chan.” Topaz nodded and went in the same direction as Ruby and Blank went. “What are you looking for, little girl?” Blank asked as Ruby reached her bag. “Nothing… Even if I’m looking for something, what do you care?!” Ruby answered with a serious tone. “I think you know, why I care.” Blank answered. “No little girl. Tell me, were is you partner?” “I … Don’t know what you are talking about!” Ruby said. “What partner? Who do you think I am?” she asked. “I’m a normal student, nothing more!” “Wrong, you are bad at lying.” Blank said. “Now tell me!” “Never!” Ruby said. “Alright fine.” Blank said. “They will come anyway.” He said and summoned a ball with a dark purple aura. ‘Not again’ Ruby thought. “As soon as they feel this, they will come!” Blank said and threw the ball at a horse. “Oh no, don’t tell me this is also possible!” Ruby said shocked that the darkness ball hit the poor horse. And like the stone at the Nijiiro Kaigan, the horse was suddenly surrounded by a dark aura and turned into a Katahowa. “Ruby!” Topaz’ voice called as she saw what happened. “Another one, I see?” Blank wondered. “Katahowa go and attack them!” he shouted and the monster started attacking Topaz. “Leave her alone!” Ruby shouted. “Ruby~akai!!!” Scarlet came back to the ranch together with another bear-like creature. Scarlet transformed into a Warm-Color Commune and Ruby caught it. “Stay back, Topaz.” She said. “I will take care of this!” Ruby shouted and called: “Rainbow Paint Over!” Again she transformed into Cure Crimson: “Burn, the hot flame of passion! Guardian Angel Crimson!” Topaz stood shocked behind her and repeated: “Guardian Angel Crimson…?” “So you are the little girl that defeated Hollow, huh?” Blank said. “Well you can’t take on this one!” “Katahowa!” the monster called and started attacking Guardian Angel Crimson. Crimson grabbed Topaz and jumped away. “Don’t worry, Topaz-chan!” She said and started fighting. She punched the monster several times but was kicked against the next wall. She fell down to earth. “Ruby-chan!” Topaz called. “What are you doing~kiiro?” The other bear-like creature said. She was standing right next to Topaz. “…EH?! D-did that bear just…” Topaz jumped back. “With everything that has happened till now, you are really surprised about this~kiiro?” the bear asked. Topaz shook her head. “I have to help Ruby!” she said. Guardian Angel Crimson was still fighting against the Katahowa. “I can’t believe, that Hollow lost against you.” Blank laughed. “The kid was right. His powers aren’t strong enough.” “Stop laughing!” Crimson called. “You will fail just like your friend before. And you always will because I will never give up!” she said angrily as she kicked the Katahowa. But the kick had no effect and so the monster grabbed her leg and was about to smash her to the ground. “STOP!” Topaz called and got the attention of everyone around. “I don’t let you hurt one of my best friends!” she said. “I may not understand what’s going on and why everything turned dark, but I know that I will always fight for those who are important for me!!” “Her colors~akai.” Scarlet said in her Commune form. “The golden rainbow~kiiro.” Yellow said. As the two fairies noticed this, Topaz’ started shining. Her hair changed into a lighter yellow color and got styled into a ponytail while her eyes turned yellow. Topaz then looked at Yellow. “Please, lend me your power!” she said and yellow nodded. She transformed into her Commune form. “Let’s fight for everyone’s sake!” Topaz nodded. She grabbed the Commune and held it tightly to her chest. Then she called: “Rainbow Paint Over!” After calling this, Topaz appeared in front of a lightning, as a silhouette. Afterwards, she reached for the power of the thunder and stretched her hand out to heaven and her arm warmers appeared. Also, some parts of her body are covered by yellow lights. The lights around her legs disappear and her shoes appeared. Her dress appeared the same way. “Strike, the golden lightning of power!” she called after her transformation was finished. “The golden rainbow holds the powers of true strength and thunder. I will get the powerful colors back! My name is Guardian Angel Saffron!” Meanwhile Crimson was able to free herself from the Katahowa. “Guardian Angel Saffron.” She said. “Amazing.” “No way? Two already?” Blank wondered. “Well this is going to be interesting.” He said and retreated. But the Katahowa was still there. “Crimson, let’s finish this together!” Saffron said and Crimson nodded. They both attacked the Katahowa. Crimson kicked it while Saffron punched it to the ground. “Now, Saffron!” Crimson called. Saffron nodded. Saffron reached for the sky as she called: “Beat! Force colored lightning!” a golden thunder hit her hand and she let the power of it flow through her whole body. While doing that, she had her eyes closed. She opened it and held her arm behind her body. “Flash!” she called and slowly pushed her arm to the Katahowa. “Yellow Thunder!” she sent a golden lightning to the monster and defeated it. It disappeared in many sparkles. Afterwards, the horse was alright, it was almost like nothing ever happened. “That was great, Guardian Angel Saffron!” Crimson called as she transformed back. She went to Saffron and hugged her. Saffron then also transformed back. “Thank you… I guess… Ruby… what happened?” she asked her friend. “Long story, Topaz. Long story.” Ruby said nodding. “I will tell you later~kiiro. My name is Yellow by the way~kiiro.” Yellow said. “Ah! Nice to meet you, Yellow-chan.” Topaz said smiling. “My name is Kiishi Topaz.” “Where is Amber?” Ruby asked. “Inside, she is helping my parents.” Topaz explained. This was what Topaz thought but actually Ruby and Topaz and the whole fight were watched. By someone with brown hair and brown eyes. The person was really shocked after everything she has seen and ran back inside the house. “Oh look! It’s starting to rain!” Ruby noticed. “Yes. Let’s go inside!!” Topaz said. Ruby then grabbed her bag and followed Topaz. “Not strong enough, huh Blank?” Hollow asked as Blank came back to the house near the woods. “This will be interesting, don’t you think, Hollow?” Blank answered. “Yeah. Let’s have Low to be the next.” Hollow said. “We will see if he is ready for it or not.” Blank nodded. Category:Archive: Episodes